


Show Me Your Love

by RosieQ



Series: Requests [1]
Category: Villainous (Cartoon)
Genre: :D, Bottom!Black Hat, Fluff, Im not innocent anymore, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slight Sub/Dom, Top!Flug, a friend asked me okay!?, and I couldn’t resist :(, like it’s not even there, yeah...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-23
Updated: 2019-03-23
Packaged: 2019-11-24 04:10:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18161294
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosieQ/pseuds/RosieQ
Summary: One night in their bed, Black Hat asks Flug an important question. Instead of just answering verbally, he decides to show him as well.





	Show Me Your Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LoveFandoms828](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoveFandoms828/gifts).



> A friend asked me... AND I COULDNT SAY NO GODDAMNIT FANDOM/DEMON THING! IM SUPPOSED TO BE WORKING ON What’s Wrong, BUT YOU HAD TO ASK ME TO DO MY WEAKNESS! PORN WITH DA FEELS.
> 
> All jokes aside, I’m a-okay with  
> writing this.
> 
> Also! Quick note: italics are little Flugger’s thoughts.

🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬🛬

”Flug,” growled Black Hat from his spot on the scientists lap.

“Hmmm,” The doctor cocked his head, hands moving from scratching his belly to just resting there. “You l-“ he took breath, growling softly at his inability to say that damned word. “Love me, correct?”

Flug was taken aback by this question. “O-of course I do! What would make you think any different?” He questioned. _Please_ _don’t_ _go_ _on guard please don’t go on_ _gu_  Black Hat stiffened, barring his teeth slightly, his way of going on guard _FUCK_.

 _Shit_ _what am I_ _going to do_!? _Come on think_! _WHY THE FUCK DO_ _I HAVE A GODDAMN BONER GO AWAY_! _Wait_... _boner_.... _I_ _could_... _kill... two birds with o- no three birds! With one stone! HaHA! I’m a genius!_

Flug moved a hand down to the edge of Black Hat’s pants, skimming along the edges.

Black Hat nodded, their signal for ‘I give consent to whatever the fuck your doing’. Flug dipped his fingers in his pants, going down to rub at Black Hat’s slit.

”Oh, Gatito, why don’t I show you how I feel~? How bout instead of fucking you into the mattress so hard you lose your voice,” he purred, roughly rubbing said slit until a cock-like tentacle peeked out. (Black Hat was panting at this point, confused and excited about what was about to happen) With his voice still the same, he gently rubbed around the tip, coaxing it out some more. “I love on you, nice and slow, till your a panting mess below me? Hm? Does that sound good~?”

He nodded, too focused on the hand on his cock than anything Flug was saying at this point.

The demon whined when Flug decided to remove his hand, instead stripping the man on his lap.

He nudged the elder off of him, so he could take off his bag (blonde locks shooting everywhere, covering those pericing green eyes and heart birthmark) and clothes.

When they both were naked, Flug wrapped his arms around the demon, climbing on top of him in a way that he was pushed onto the bed. He was placing small, open mouthed kisses down his torso, right to where the tentacle was. He leaned down and breathed on it, giggling when it stretched as far as it could towards his mouth.

Black Hat, on the other hand, didn’t find this as amusing as Flug, if his slight growling was any indication.

The growl immediately turned into a shriek when Flug’s mouth dropped down on his memeber.

After a few minutes, after Flug came off the memeber with a wet pop, he climbed up, and grabbed a bottle of lube from the dresser, pouring some on his fingers.

“Come on and spread for me~” he teased, fingers inching towards Black Hat’s hole.

Black Hat groaned from the stretch, pushing on the fingers to find his sweet spot. After stretching for a good while, Flug removed his fingers, with a whine from Black Hat. “Patience~” was all Flug said, slicking up his memeber.

“Just hurry uAHP HOLY FUCK” Black Hat was writhing, moans and high pitches growls were escaping him as Flug rammed in his memeber.

“Wa-what was tha-at~?” Flug teased, slowly pulling out and back in. In and out at a snails pace.

“H-h-U-U-re-ry uP g-g-god d-“ Black Hat took a shaky breath and continued his broken plea, “a-amni-i-IT!” And hurry up he did.

At about a brisk pace, slamming into his sweet spot at every thrust. “T-this f-f-ast enough for yo~ou?”

Apparently it was, considering not long after, Black Hat clenched around him, coming hard with a scream, ripping the orgasm out of Flug.

He grunted, filling the demon with his seed, and pulled out after he was sure he was done.

🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩🎩

After he and Flug cleaned up, got into some sleepwear (sweatpants for Flug and boxers and one of Flug’s old shirts that showed of his stomach for Black Hat), and snuggled up (with Flug being the big spoon of course), Flug said somthing that made Black Hat screech. 

“So, did I show you how I feel or should I try again?”

 

 

 

 

 

bonus:

🦎🦎🦎🦎🦎🦎

Demenica was standing in the kitchen, making an elixir for Black Hat, praying that he and Flug wouldn’t forget that THE GODDAMN DEMON COULD GET PREGNANT IF THEY WEREN’T CAREFUL ENOUGH DAMMIT. Besides, she could always remind them in the morning, loving how her science dad would snicker while her murder dad would shriek.

Yeah she’ll remind them in the morning.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so uh... yeah the ending is open for a reason, think what you wanna think... so yeah... anyway! I’m more than happy to write (almost) any one shot/story for anyone, (as long as there is a please ;) ) so ask away! I’ll say what I don’t write if the issue comes up. :P. That’s it bye, time to crawl in a corner and shudder at how bad this was.


End file.
